


It's Not Unusual

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love is hard, even for an UNCLE agent. Especially when you have a mischievous partner.<br/>Bouncy tune is one of Tom Jones' signature songs<br/>Caution:  gratuitous thought bubbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Unusual

  
  



End file.
